The Radiation Therapy Oncology Group is a national cooperative program designed to investigate various radiation therapy techniques in cancer. The overall goals of the group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's request. The goals set for the Hahnemann Medical College and Hospital are those of registration of all new cases of malignancy seen within the institution, acquisition of cases into the protocols accepted for study within the institution, and implementation of a program of training in the areas of clinical oncology and investigation for medical students, interns, residents, practicing physicians, nurses, fellows, and radiation therapy technologists. We shall add new protocols as they become available.